Savin Me
by XxIwant2be-aVamp
Summary: When Edward left Bella, Bella turned into a emo. She has other conflicts in life then she gets changed. What happens when she runs into another Cullen? Will she go back to them? First Fan Fiction! I do not own Twilight! Steph Meyer does!
1. All Alone

**Bella's POV  
**  
_Flashback:  
"We're moving." said Edward._

I was surprised. "Already? I mean.. I'm still human and......." I murmured.

"No, Bella I mean I don't want you to come." I was worried.

My love didn't seem to want me. "You... don't ... want .. me??" The words barley came out as a whisper.

"No, I'm not good for you Bella." As Edward walked away he said these final words; "I always love you in some way... I just...Need to find someone else...in my species." Then the man of my dreams walked away.  
_End of Flashback__  
_  
**5 Months later**

I have no idea what to wear today. I have _nothing_. This is the time when I really need Alice. Ugh, I had a lump in my throat as I thought her name. Alice...my old best friend, my sister. My boyfriends sister. I had to think of something else. I was still in love with _him_. Even though he said he didn't love me...I was still stupid enough- selfish enough to love him.

_"Back on subject,"_ I thought. I had a date with Jeff Osborne. Jeff was a very handsome **human** boy. He was completely different from..._him._ Jeff had spiky black hair with blond tips. He was tall and kind of buff. He had a bad boy kind of personality. Jeff was gentle and overprotective, but could never be as protective as _him_ Yes, I liked Jeff... But my broken heart was still for _him_.

I had changed a lot since those 5 months ago. I was more outgoing. I dyed my hair black with purple highlights. I wore skanky emo-ish clothes. Though I didn't act emo. Yes, indeed I did act it behind closed doors. I hide my feelings. I try to act tough. Nobody could tell. I had to act tough. I had to stay strong for Charlie.

Oh! I found what I was looking for. I found black skinny jeans with dark purple lined pockets. I found a purple studded belt. My shirt was black with a skull. My shoes were purple converse. I wonder what Alice would think about this. I myself thought it was absolutely stunning. But, Alice was all for preppy fashion clothes. I stopped short in my thoughts. Why am I thinking about _them?_

I finished my makeup and hair when I heard a knock. That would be my boyfriend Jeff. I opened the old door. The same door _they_ used to go through. The same door my mom Renee and Charlie went through. The same door that Renee went through when she left Charlie. The same door that I left Charlie when I had a sick sadistic vampire trying to kill me. Oh so many memories and stories about this door. So many precious.. horrible stories. The past was frightening. I wish things would of been different. If my mom wouldn't of ran off I would of stayed here. Then _they _wouldn't of realized anything different from me. Then I wouldn't been heartbroken now. After I thought this I knew it wasn't true. Even though I was heartbroken, I never regretted being with _him_.

Jeff looked stunning. Totally hot. he wore Black skinny jeans a black _"Three Days Grace"_ shirt with a biker jacket over that. He had on skateboard shoes. His hair was in its usual spikes.

He said something to stop my ogling. "Hey babe you ready for dinner?"

"Hell yes I'm ready!" I nearly shouted. I really enjoyed being with Jeff. He made me forget about my past life. He made me feel carefree.

"Come jump on my motorcycle baby!" Jeff called. I did just that.

When we got done with the windy exhilarating ride, we pulled up at a familiar restaurant. Oh my God I thought. This was the restaurant where _he_ took me that night when those animals herded me.

"Here we are Isabella." Nobody called me just Bella anymore- I didn't want them to.

"Oh! this is a very nice restaurant. Very welcoming." I tried to sound excited, but I was a horrible liar.

"You don't like it?" Jeff asked sorrowful.  
"I love it, Jeff." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"It's very unique and welcoming and romantic." Jeff looked more happy now.

"Let's you and I go in." I said. Oh my god... I was lost in my thoughts about _him_ that I said one of _his_ quotes. Jeff smiled, and literally pulled me inside.

I saw a very familiar waitress. She was the one that kept on hitting on _him._ She now was flirting with Jeff. Jeff has a bad habit at flirting with other girls and I always yelled at him. I had to look away. I knew for a fact that he was totally getting it on with her right now. I mean not in a sexual way, thinking about sex made me blush. Emmett had always laughed at me about my embarrassment towards sex. I missed Emmett. He was so carefree and funny and made everyone happy.

"Your table is this way." Said the flirtatious waitress.

Jeff pulled me along to the table. AGAIN! He always does that. That's what pissed me off. I was really depressed. I can't believe he took me to the same damn restaurant, the same waitress is flirting with my boyfriend, and he was always acting so pushy. Why oh why...

When the waitress left and the newer one came to order drinks and she left. Jeff started to talking.  
"Bella, I love you a lot girl. More then you'll ever know. This is why I'm talking you out for dinner in a romantic restaurant. Jeff always had a way of calming me down. Who needed Jasper when you had Jeffy?

"Aw, you're so sweet." I said.

"I love you as well." To my embarrassment, I had to go to the bathroom. I excused myself and went to the ladies room. When I got back. There he was. My boyfriend. The one who saved me from pulling that trigger. There he was, making out with that damned waitress. I was mixed with anger and depression.

He looked up and smiled a mocking smile. "Isabella, I want to break up." Then he turned away.

I was crying when I was running. Of course I was really clumsy, so I fell in a bunch of gravel and stones and moss. I was crying there for what seemed like days.

I hurt so much. No one would ever love me. _He_ never wanted me, Jeff was only using me. How can I make it through the world?

Then it started a thunderstorm. I had to remember the night that the Cullens took me to watch baseball. I started crying more. I then saw flashing blue and red lights. My father. My dear sweet Charlie.

Charlie picked me up off the ground. I cried in his arms. He was holding me while he was driving. I was surprised. He never disobeyed the law. He was chief police of Forks, Washington. When we got to the house. He lied me down in my soft warm bed. I was all alone in the world. All alone.


	2. Savin Me

**Bella's POV**

The next morning my eyes hurt bad, they were puffy. I heard Charlie, weird he's usually at work at this time. He came into my room. "Bella sweetie, I'm going to keep you home today. I know you had a rough night, and your already really smart."

"Wow dad! Are you sure?"

"Bella dear, I know what it's like to have my heartbroken. I know I only had it broken once and you had it twice. So I know you're hurting a lot more. Stay home today. Have some thinking time. I'm going to go to work now. Call if you need me okay?" I was surprised, my father Charlie Swan, was actually keeping me home from school because of social reasons.

"Okay dad, thanks."

"No problem Bells."

When he left, I got to work. This was the first time I have ever tried to do this. I grabbed a couple of knifes and started cutting. It felt nice. All my emotional pain drifted away. All I could think about was the hurting from the knife. It was great. After I was done I smiled. I am no longer scared little Bella. I am now full fledged bitch Isabella. I would make Rosalie seem like Alice.

The rest of the day I read and did cleaning. That night, I let my emotions come and I cried.

The next day, I put on my new show. I was going to be a big bitch. Not caring what people is all Jeff and _His_ fault.

Everyone at the school gave me dirty looks. I could hear their gossiping._"Oh my God, that Bella girl is such a emo she deserves to die. Ha did you hear that Jeff dumped her. She can't keep a boyfriend."_

What Lauren said really made me mad and I snapped. "Oh uhm Bella Swan.. You can't keep a boyfriend.. I mean.. first gorgeous Edward dumped you. Then bad boy Jeff cheated and left you. Boo hoo."

I took a step towards her and said- "Yea, I'm a emo loner.. got a problem?" Then I punched her perfect little plastic face. She tried to fight back but was to weak. I broke her arm and left several bruises.

"Oh you little-" Then the principle came.

"Isabella Swan and Lauren Mallory go to my office now!" I just rolled my eyes and stalked to the office. Lauren looked astonished walked to the office angerly.

"Girls what happened?"

"Isabella here, started saying stuff about me saying I'm worthless and emo. Then she started hitting me." I looked up at her and snorted.

"Oh yea Lauren I really called you emo. Your the one who called me emo. Look at my clothes. Yeah, I did hit your pretty plastic face. Only cause you said shit about me."

The principle looked at us and sighed. "Both of you are suspended for the rest of the week." He called our parents. Charlie came in less then 5 minutes. When we got home Charlie started the questions.

"Isabella, what happened?"

I told the truth. "Lauren started saying stuff about me saying that I can't get a boyfriend and saying I'm emo, so I beat her up."

Charlie looked up at me, sighed and left the room. Wow, I thought. that was fast. After I thought this Charlie came back. "Isabella Marie, I want you to come to Billy's house with me." I looked at him like he was nuts.

**Charlies POV**

I had to do something. My little girl was acting all goth, she beat up a girl what next? Smoking pot? Then I looked down. I saw them. I saw those cuts on her arms. I seen it on Dr. Phil one day. My girl was cutting. She was so heartbroken she was hurting herself.

I thought for a few minutes to find out what to do. Then I got the idea. Billy had a son. He was just a few years younger then Bella's barley 18 years. He had the looks and he was really strong. I can get my girl un-broken hearted. I know she'll always love that Edwin boy. But it's worth a try.

I came back into the room. "Isabella Marie, I want you to come to Billy's house with me." She looked up at me like she thought I was crazy. She did not like the Blacks.

**Bella's POV**

I seriously could not stand the Blacks. Jacob was always trying to be super nice guy. When will he realize I am a bitch. I am a loner. I am not worth anything?

Charlie knocked on the Black household door. Jacob answered. "Come on in Charlie! Isabella! Great to see you!" I took a close look at Jacob for some reason. His once slender body was now muscular. His hair was longer. He looked really handsome.

"Jacob, you can call me Bella." Oh my, what was I doing? I was supposed to be a bitch. I was supposed to not care. I didn't care what I was supposed to be. I was who I was. I was hoping that I could find who I was. Before He came around.

"Bella, would you like to hang out at the beach with me?"

I smiled again. "I would love to Jake."

We walked around the beach for hours. hand in hand. I could really get used to this. He was gentle. He cared about my feelings. He fixed up my broken heart. He was my own personal sun.

We hung out for many days. He was my savior. My sun. He saved me from my depression. He saved me from who I was becoming. I truly loved him. Not as a boyfriend, but I loved him. He was like my brother, my best friend.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella was truly a nice girl. I was surprised when she was so nice. I caught her staring at my shirtless body. Was she only feeling lust?

Me and my Bella hung out for days. I was beginning to love her. She told me I was her personal sun. I wanted this girl to be my own.

I saw what that Edward Cullen guy did to her. I don't like him. I would never want to hurt her.

I thought that just weeks before the transformation came. I was confused at first. Then Sam, one of the others told me everything. I was becoming a werewolf. I would have to leave the human girl, so I wouldn't hurt her. I would have to leave her for her own protection.

I don't want to hurt the girl I was in love with.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe it. Jacob left me. He left me! He told me he didn't love me. This is exactly like what he did. Every male I fall for leaves me.

I am no worth it. I can not believe this. First Edward, then Jeff, now Jacob. I cried when I said his name for the first time in over 8 months.

He saved me. Then he broke me.

The song Savin' Me reminded me of Jacob. Now I was back to my old emo self. I wish I could become a vampire...so I couldn't feel.

So much for Savin' Me...

bA/N: Beta Reader note, actually. Leave us some comments so we know what you want to hear from us. Thanks. - L.O.S.T I.N T.I.M.E Heather (aKa Heather)..


	3. Save Me

**A/N I forget to say this, But I do ****NOT ****own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks Meyer 3**

Edward's POV

I can't believe I did that to her. I loved her so much, and what makes it worse, she loved me as well. Only a silly girl who always got herself in danger would love a monster as myself.

All those memories. I lied when I said I needed some one else in my species. I don't want anyone. I left for her own protection. Now she thinks shes unloved. Why did she have to get a paper cut, why did Jasper half to try to kill her. I should of never let her meet my family. Wait, I should of never let her meet me. As soon as Alice had that vision of that human girl we should of all left. I should of left before i got addicted to her.

I did not regret anything. I loved that silly clumsy girl with my life. I should of never left. I should of never -  
I heard a quiet voice in my head. "Edward stop feeling guilty. This is all my fault. I should of never attacked her. She loves you Edward Anthony, and you love her." I knew right away it was Jasper.

I then heard a random song in my head. Right away I knew it. It was Alice, she was up to something. I didn't care. I don't care about anything. I just want that sweet loving girl back into my arms. Back into my life.

I know my family is worried about me. Even conceited Rosalie. She even misses Bella. That name always makes me gasp for air. I know I don't need it. I wish I could. I hope Bella is okay. What if she moves on? Will she ever come back to me. I love her. I am in love with sweet innocent Isabella Marie Swan.

**Alice's POV**

I seen it. It was wonderful. Bella was back into our lives. Some one from our family is going to bring her to us. I couldn't see who, but I know its someone close.

I hope that Edward and her get back together. I still see her becoming one of us. I hope that it will be soon. Edward is always moping around. I swear, if he was human he would be cutting himself. Actually he's tried. I can't think of the only things that could cut him.

I wonder what Bella is wearing these days. I'm not keeping tags on her, but I always see her hurt- depressed. She was doing something. Something that she'd never do.

Then I knew what was was no longer the Bella we all knew and loved. She was a hurt, Bella. She was no longer Bella. She was more Isabella. My dear sweet best friend and sister. What did my brother do...?

No, she was hurt more. By more then one person. I then saw a funeral. It wasn't Bella's but someone close. What happened to her life. We should of never left. At least she was happy. We all know she doesn't care about being hurt by thirsty vampire. She always worries about the wrong things. Like that conflict with James. She wasn't worried about him killing her, she was worried about her mom. Oh and of course the needles and pain.

I miss my best friend. I miss my brother's girlfriend. I miss our family being hole. Neither of them deserve the pain their both in. We shouldn't of left her, she should of left us. That's how a normal human would be... But Isabella was not normal.

I got tired of thinking, so I turned on the radio. The song "Savin Me" came on... what a coincidence...

**Isabella's POV**

A week later- suspension is over

I can not take this pain anymore. My whole world was crashing down. My father was in a terrible car crash the other night. He died this morning. Since I was of age, he gave me the house. He paid for it a few days ago. I didn't have to do anything except pay the bills. The whole house was mine. I was all alone. I don't even have a father anymore. At least I didn't have to go to Renee's house. She would of drove me crazy. I don't want the sun. It reminded me to much of...Jake and...him.

I didn't listen to much music or watch to much tv. I basically one had to pay the trash, water, and electric bill. I never did anything else. Some months I didn't even have to do those.

I heard a rumor. I heard that a Cullen was back. I hope its someone I'm not super close to. Maybe Jasper or Emmett. Emmett would be preferred. He always made me happy and he was so random. He could easily get me out of this depressed state- until he left.

I walked to school that day. I had my knife in my pocket. My first class was... *gulp* gym. I could not stand gym. I decided to ditch in the locker room. I took out my knife. I started cutting. I didn't even turn around to see who was behind me. I didn't care. Nobody cared that I was all alone and harming myself. Soon my instincts told me to turn around. I turned and nobody was there. Funny. I could of sworn I heard someone. It didn't matter. I just kept cutting all period.

All day, in between classes I cut. By the end of the day I had over 30 cuts on my arms and legs. It made me feel powerful. It was the only thing I could control.

When I got home I decided to take a walk. I walked for what seemed like hundreds of miles. I soon realized where I was. I was in...Edward's meadow. I had a complete meltdown. I fell to my knees and cried. I felt a hand on my back rubbing it. I saw his face. My dearest Edward's face. It didn't hurt me like I thought it would. I saw his glorious face, shining in the sun. Then I had to blink. When I blinked he was gone. I was seeing things now. I was delusional. I shook my head and started walking away.

I went to another place. I place I thought I never wanted to see again. I went to their house. The Cullens. My family I wish I could be with. I didn't want to go inside, but I kept pressing forward. I had to confine myself that they were real, all of them. I had to remember that they were my world. Nobody would of taken their place. I walked in.. I saw one of them. I saw their face. I blinked again and they were gone. This was getting ridiculous. I then decided to go home.

I want to see my Edward. I was all alone. I couldn't even have my dad. I want my precious father. About that time after that thought, the phone rang. I saw the number. It was the hospital. I assumed they just wanted to make plans for the funeral and such, I answered the phone anyways...

"Hello?"

"Hello, Isabella this is Dr. Snow. I wanted to tell you there was a mistake and your father is still alive. We had a new nurse and she wasn't very careful. I'm sorry for all the pain we have suffered you."

I was truly happy. I wasn't alone in the world. There was a chance. I had a family.

"Oh that's wonderful!" I murmured

"Oh Isabella.. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but a Cullen is in town."

I was speechless. I heard the line go dead. I had my father and possibly someone from my old family to?

**Emmett's POV **

I decided to spy of Bella to see how bad things were. I knew Edward would never accept this, but c'mon, she's my sister.

I ran to the school vampire speed. I looked all over for her. She must of changed her shampoo, but when I found her she still had that floral smell. I hid behind the lockers. Then I saw her do it. I saw my sister, Isabella Marie Swan, cut. My eyes bout bulged out of my eye sockets. Edward must of hurt her bad. As I thought this, she started talking to herself. Evidently some jerk named Jeff hurt he and he cheated on her. This *snarl* werewolf *growls* hurt her as well. Not physically, but he stopped being her best friend. I feel sorry for this girl. No wonder shes acting all goth. I miss her smile. I miss her blushes and when she laughed. Edward should of never left. I hope she doesn't commit suicide. I have to save her.

The next day I heard the news. The hospital thought Charlie was dead. Bella was depressed about that but then she learned that a Cullen - Me - was around, and that her dad was still alive. I decided the next day I would confront her.

**Bella's POV **

A new Cullen was in town. I wonder who it will be... I secretly wish it will be Alice or Emmett. Those two make me really happy and myself. Emmett always makes the jokes and Alice is so optimistic. I wanted Edward too of course, but I don't know if I could take the pain anymore. My father was back at home and doing a lot better. Evidently he got shot in the heart while hunting a bear or something...

As so many scrambled thoughts went into my head...There was a knock on the door. There stood the Cullen.

**A/N Thank you for all who have reviewed and like it, it makes me feel special!! :D  
BA/N: Enjoy ya'll. Make sure to keep reviewing.;) -Heather**


	4. The News

_Previous:_

_**Bella's POV**_

_A new Cullen was in town. I wonder who it will be... I secretly wish it will be Alice or Emmett. Those two make me really happy and myself. Emmett always makes the jokes and Alice is so optimistic. I wanted Edward too of course, but I don't know if I could take the pain anymore. My father was back at home and doing a lot better. Evidently he got shot in the heart while hunting a bear or something..._

_As so many scrambled thoughts went into my head...There was a knock on the door. There stood the Cullen._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Emmett's POV**

I was so excited when I saw her. Her eyes litterly lit up and she was smiling- a real smile. "BELLA!!!!" I screamed. I really missed her. I wrapped her in my arm's and gave her a brotherly bear hug.

She laughed and she did her usual I..can't..breathe.., it's still quite funny if you ask me. "EMMETT! I really missed you! How's Alice? I miss her so much. I mean for once I want to go shopping with her... How's ..." Then she stopped. I could see the pain in her eyes just thinking his name.

"Alice is doing good. She really missed you, none of us wanted to leave you know. Not even Edward." Then she did something I thought she never would do. She cried in my arms. I picked her up and took her upstairs to her room. She cried her poor innocent fragile chocolate brown eyes for hours. I felt like I would cry if I could. When she stopped two and a half hours later, I thought it was time to start the conversation.

"Bella, Edward loves you. He never wanted to leave you. He left because he wanted to protect you- not destroy you. He will never love anyone else than you Bella. He just doesn't want to ruin your soul." I murmured.

"Your lieing Emmett. He said he didn't love me. He tore my heart in shreds." I knew this was going to happen.

"He didn't want to leave, Isabella. He wanted to save your soul."

Then she looked me straight in the eye for a while. "You're telling the truth aren't you Em? I have a decision."

**Bella's POV**

Edward loved me? Can it be true? Emmett said that he just didn't want to ruin my soul. I made a decision I was going to make a blood trail where vampires can find me. I'll tell them my story and have them change me. then BOOM! Edward will have to love me. I'll be beautiful and strong. I loved this idea. But first I have to.. get rid of Emmett. I can get him amused. (Which is fairly easy) Then sneak out. Like I did with Jasper. I am going to find a coven if my life depended on it.

"Hey Emmett. I made a decision. I want to play a game of hide and seek. You have to ignore your senses and your hearing." Just like I thought, he said yes.

"Oh! fun! I love games! Hide and seek is awesome."

I smiled. "You go first Emmett, count to 6,000 Human style."

"1..2....3...4......." I was out the door before he got to 5. I feel sorry, Emmett was only trying to help, but I was on a mission. I had to get changed. I don't care about the pain. I took out my knife and went into the woods. I started a blood trail. Hopefully Emmett wouldn't find me. ...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Marco's POV**

I just was about to catch a panther when I smelt human blood. I could tell that it was floral and had to be a female because of the female. Argo said this morning that I would meet a girl. Can it be possible? Argo was my vampire "father" and Karina was his soul mate. They have worried about me not finding a soul mate. So when Argo found out that he seen me with a female he was pretty excited. I am now on an adrenaline rush.

Then I saw her. She looked broken, yet beautiful. I could tell something happened to her. She looked up and smiled to her self. Was she looking for me?

"Hello." I said in a musical voice.

"Hey." said the female.

"I've been looking for you." I was astonished. She must of been thrilled, because she smiled and chuckled.

"I know who you are. Name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I might as well tell you my story. My ex-boyfriend- Edward Cullen broke up with me. I was in love with him so much. I was broken when he did it. So, when I came across his brother- Emmett Cullen, he said that Edward loved me. He just didn't want me close because I'm human and he wants to protect me. So I had an idea, if I get changed, he'll have no reason to want to be away." She said all this without looking me in the eye.

Wait? The Cullen's? She knew the Cullen's? My family and I, used to be part of the Volturi. We left because of the decisions they made. Argo and Carlisle are good friends. I never really liked Edward, and what he did really made me mad. He hurt this beautiful young women.

"I uhm.. uh..." The girl named Bella said."I know.. you probably don't want to do it, but will you change me?"

I really wanted to. I felt this electric shock go through me. It was so delightful. I thought I saw her shudder as if she felt it to. "Bella dear, as you wish."

I changed her, her blood tasted so good but I let go. She was in the painful transformation for 3 days.

**Bella's POV**

I saw him. I saw a vampire. He was a very handsome man. He made Edward look ugly. I felt the same electric shock go through me, that went through me when Edward and I were together. Could we be soul mates as well? I didn't even know this young man.

I told him my story. He seemed to deliberate with himself for a while. Then he answered simple. "Bella dear, as you wish."

The pain was unbelievable. I knew this sounded wrong, but for an emo girl, the pain was amazing. I was the only human to think so though. After a few hours though it did start getting to me.

It seemed like a century later it was over. I opened my eyes, there stood the amazing man that changed me. I was in a small room with two other people. Besides the fellow that changed me there was another man, maybe a little older than Carlisle and a Women that was very pretty. She had black long hair and those glorious gold eyes. She was a little over average in height, maybe 5'6.

"Hello." said the older man."I am Argo and this is my wife Karina. You've already met Marco." All of them looked beautiful. Then I forgot, I was a vampire- I was strong and beautiful as well.

"This may sound rude because its my first words to you, but uhm, can I look at myself in the mirror?" All three of them laughed.

"Of course." said the handsome Marco.

I was really surprised. My Hair was long, down to my mid-back. It was a little darker then in my human days. It also had reddish highlights. I had curves in all the right places. My breasts were bigger then they were before as well. I saved my eyes for last. I knew they would be the dreadful color burgundy. I looked at them, and I was surprised. They were Emerald green. Edward's color when he was human. Then I sighed. Edward, my love. Even as a vampire I loved him. Wait! Why could I remember everything in my human days. How come I didn't have to burning in my throat?

Argo seemed to have heard my mind. "Bella, I think that your power is- you have all your human traits. You don't even have to eat like us, still feel love, pain, and hurt. Your like a hum-amp." Everyone chuckled at the joke. I was astonished.

"Why don't I have my brown eyes? Why do I have the same color eyes Edward had when he was human?"

"I have a theory." said Argo." "I think you have his eyes because you love him. If you love someone else they'll change to their human color. If you love two people at once your eyes will be mixed." **W.o.w.** I thought.

Alice's POV

"Carlisle, I saw it. I saw it!! Bella ran away from Emmett, and she ran into this other vampire and he changed her. They'll most likely fall in love."

"We have to tell Edward." Before we could call Edward were there. Why was he reading our minds? He hasn't done that for months?

"BELLA IS CHANGED? SHE'S GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!?!?!" he was yelling, frantic, and mad.

"Edward, settle down." said compassionate Carlisle. "I have a feeling she'll always love you."

Then I saw something else. "Gentlemen, there's more. She has human features- she can even eat like humans and it doesn't phase her. She will fall in love with Marco Vedez Voultri. Edward grew even more fierce. Marco and Edward did not get along.

"My girlfriend is going to fall in love with, MARCO?!"

Rosalie came in. "Uhm, Eddo, if you have forgotten, you dumped her like trash. You wanted her to move on. It's your own fault."

For once I had to agree with her. "I have to go to Emmett.." Then I left.

**Emmett's POV**

I thought I heard the door. I knew Bella said to ignore my instincts but I turned around. Bella was out the door. I was nervous. Where was she? What happened to her?

Then Charlie came downstairs. He was supposed to be sleeping after the gunfire and car accident. "Emmett?" I looked at the poor man.

"Yea?" I asked, slurring my words.

"Are you guys back? Where is Bella? Edward didn't hurt her again did he? I 'otta punch him in the face.." The poor old man kept on ranting.

I had to think of a lie. "Not all of us are back. Just Alice, Jasper, and I. Bella went with Alice for a slumber party for a few days. She didn't want to disturb you. So she told me to watch you for a few days." He looked like his eyes were going to pop out.

I was cleaning the dishes when Alice walked in. "Emmett, we need to talk."

She told me that Bella thought that the only way her and Eddo can be together is if she becomes a vampire. That's the last thing Edward wants. "There's even more news as well Emmett." said Alice.

"I had a vision. Bella meets Marco and they fall in love. Edward and Marco get into a fight. I'm not sure who wins though. Now, I'm not so sure that she'll love Edward.. She heard a rumor him and Rosalie had a thing going on." For once, I was speechless.

**A/N Dun Dun Dun.. sorry I know its short. I am also sorry it took so long. My family is in a mess right now and I've been grounded for nothing! My beta reader hasn't been on so sorry if their are mistakes! I'll try to update ASAP! and longer! **

**BA/N: Haha. Good news, I'm off my lazy streak and beta'd this. Enjoy it. - Heather**


	5. Please

**A/N Ohkay guys, you are prolly thinking this story is getting insane. But I have it Figured out. I am going to have a surprised twist at the end! Stay tuned!**

**There is going to be an epilouge so don't stop at the last chapter! You'll be missing out! thanks =] Please come back to read more! You will not be disapointed at thee end! **

**Thanks!**

**Ang,;**


	6. surprise

**Previous:**

_**Emmett's POV**_

_I thought I heard the door. I knew Bella said to ignore my instincts but I turned around. Bella was out the door. I was nervous. Where was she? What happened to her?_

_Then Charlie came downstairs. He was supposed to be sleeping after the gunfire and car accident. "Emmett?" _

_I looked at the poor man. "Yea?" _

_"Are you guys back? Where is Bella? Edward didn't hurt her again did he? I otta punch him in the face.." The poor old man kept on ranting. I had to think of a lie. "_

_Not all of us are back. Just me and Alice and Jasper. Bella went with Alice for a slumber party for a few days. She didn't want to disturb you. So she told me to watch you for a few days." He looked like his eyes were going to pop out. _

_I was cleaning the dishes when Alice walked in. "Emmett, we need to talk."_

_She told me that Bella thought that the only way her and Eddo can be together is if she becomes a vampire. That's the last thing Edward wants. There's even more news as well Emmett." Said Alice. " I had a vision. Bella meets Marco and they fall in love. Edward and Marco get into a fight. I'm not sure who wins though. Now, I'm not so sure that she'll love Edward.. She heard a rumor him and Rosalie had a thing going on." For once, I was speechless. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

I heard it. The rumor. _He_ was dating that bitch Rosalie. I'm still not good enough for him. Well I'll turn their diet into a mockery. I will hunt humans - on their land. Marco could hear my thoughts- unlike _him_.

"Isabella Marie, You know better then that. No matter how hurt you are. You have a family that loves you. Don't do this." he hissed.

I didn't want to hurt my family. But I did want to hurt my past life family. "Marco, I only will hunt one person so ....Edward.. can see."

"Bella, you loved this young man. Don't do this. You have me. Why can't he have Rosalie?" I vented with myself for a while.

"That's different, he forced me to move on." I could tell by his expression that he thought I was crazy.

I knew I was hurting my new family. Mostly Marco, he loved me, but I could not get over Edward. It didn't hurt as much to think of his name that much anymore. Like he said, Our kind has many distractions.

**_**Couple Weeks Later****_

I am in love with Marco. I got to know him really well. In the past, he to got hurt many times. When we first met Marco got that electrical current as I. We were so much alike. I loved his gorgeous golden hair and his pale soft skin. His eyes were that glorious yellow as mine was sky blue. My eyes changed once I fell in love with my love Marco. He is so glorious, So gentle. I love this feeling like I am high in the sky.

It was then when I heard the news. Emmett was looking for me. I forgot all about him. He was still my brother- my friend. He was one of the only members of that family who I could trust. Him and Alice were always there. I decided to go find him.

I searched all over Canada and Alaska first. Then I moved down to Washington. So ironic, I found him at the beginning of the trail- where Edward left me. I told myself to take deep breaths.. deep breathes. Why did I feel like I loved Edward when I was no ways near Marco, But when I was with Marco I hated .. _him._ It was almost like I was being manipulated. I had to figure this out. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into a very familiar blond with a doctor get-up.

I smiled big and shouted, "CARLISE!" He turned.

"Bella? Is it really you? I thought you were a vampire now? Why are your eyes emerald green?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I am a vampire. My talent is I have human traits. I have green eyes because I love Edward and his eyes were green when he was human. Speaking of which, I need to talk to you." Carlisle stood frozen for a while.

"Bella come with me to our house. Then I got confused. Where was Emmett? I thought he was here? Oh well, looks like I lost him. But then I should of knocked on wood, because there he was bout ready to pounce on me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU CAN NOT GO RUNNING OFF TO VAMP-." He cut off short when he saw me and my eyes.

"Bella?" I smiled smugly.

"Emmett, My talent is I have human traits. My eyes are green because Edward's eyes were green when he was a human. They change color when I'm around the person I love." Emmett stood frozen like Carlisle did.

**Emmett's POV**

I have to tell Bella about Marco's family. They were part of the Volturi. Argo is planning on going back, to keep Bella away from us. We have to come up with some reason to keep Bella here. Kalina is the one who started the rumor about Edward playing around with Rosalie. Rosalie is mine and only mine! Evidently Kalina can control feelings and can shoot ice bolts out of her eyes. (That is kinda cool if you ask me.) Poor Bells was being manipulated. She was in love with Edward. It has always been Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. I can't stand her with that Marco guy. Why did we even have to leave? Everything was right when we were here. Yea, so Bella got a paper cut? Why did Jasper have to attack her. Its just her luck. Edward should of just changed her back then. She wouldn't of been emo now. I am going to get them back together- I have to.

Alice told me Marco was coming after Bella. I told her that we have to come up with something so we can run and keep Bella safe. Argo's coven has turned back to the Volturi. I told Alice my thoughts.

"Alice, you know how we have to keep Bella safe? Well, I thought maybe, you could pretend to be kidnapped, and we have to keep Bella here, safe or have us pretend that we're finding you- heading the opposite direction of Marco."

Alice gave a big grin. "I love it! Let's go tell the others."

**Edward's POV**

I am open and alert now. I'm back to reading minds. I was playing Bella's Lullaby, when I heard Alice and Emmett talking. Marco is coming after MY Bella. Argo's coven is turning back to the Volturi. Emmett is right: I should of changed her. I was being selfish. Bella never cared about me being a monster. I have to help her be safe. That's when I thought of the past. The happy past. The note I left in her truck. "Be safe." I miss her, I miss that life. I miss me and her in our meadow. I miss me crawling into her bedroom at nighttime. I miss her on my back running in the woods. I miss my love. The sick masochistic lion broke the lamb's heart.

I was reading Emmett's mind more. Evidently some jerk named Jeff cheated on her, Jacob Black (now a werewolf *snarl*) broke her heart When Emmett told Bella I still loved her, she ran off and became a vampire and lived with *snarl* the Volturi. I am trying really hard not to lose my temper. I have to go downstairs and meet her- meet my love again.

Then I read Alice's mind. She is going to pretend to be kidnapped and our coven is going to run around and try to find her. I like this idea. While they run off, I am going to go find that Marco, and him and I will fight. Let the best man win!

**A/N Again, a short chapter. I am terribly sorry- I've been busy. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time! Stay tuned for more!**

**BA/N: So, what do you guys think so far? And I'm curious, but do you like Marco, Argo, or Kalina? I personally like Marco, ask the author, I call him Marco Polo in real life. XD -Heather**


	7. HeLp

**A/N Ohkay guys, I made a desion. I want more reviews! I wont update for a long time. Mabey a month or to. Please help me get up to at least 40 reviews or so. Ill up date one more chapter to help out! I have 27 reviews right now. **

**I am not trying to be mean!!! **

**-Iwant2b- Avamp **


	8. Getting ready

_Previous__  
__**Edward's POV:**___

I am open and alert now. I'm back to reading minds. I was playing Bella's Lullaby, when I heard Alice and Emmett talking. Marco is coming after MY Bella. Argo's coven is turning back to the Volturi.

Emmett is right: I should of have changed her. I was being selfish. Bella never cared about me being a monster, I have to help her be safe. That's when I thought of the past. The happy past. The note I left in her truck. "Be safe." I miss her, I miss that life. I miss her and I in our meadow. I miss me crawling into her bedroom at nighttime. I miss her on my back running in the woods. I miss my love. The sick masochistic lion broke the lamb's heart.

I was reading Emmett's mind more. Evidently some jerk named Jeff cheated on her, Jacob Black (now a werewolf *snarl*) broke her heart When Emmett told Bella I still loved her, she ran off and became a vampire and lived with *snarl* the Volturi. I am trying really hard not to lose my temper. I have to go downstairs and meet her - meet my love again.

Then I read Alice's mind. She is going to pretend to be kidnapped and our coven is going to run around and try to find her. I like this idea. While they run off, I am going to go find that Marco, and him and I will fight. Let the best man win!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV:**

I love being back at my real home. I am pretty sure that Marco lied to me. I want to see my love - my one and only love.

When my family told me that Alice is kidnapped. I was scared. How can she be kidnapped. Aro has completely lost it! I am going to go with our family to save her. I missed my sister so much, and now she's gone!

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a sweet velvety voice.  
"Isabella Swan, you are so beautiful."

I turned around. There was my man of my dreams. The man of any girl's dream. There was _my_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

He could always dazzle me. Even now that I'm like him. His skin on mine. His pale features. His face was glorious. I almost thought I was dreaming. I have missed this so much. I love him. I love him! I turned and smiled.

"You are more, Edward Cullen." I still felt like the ghost of my dead heart was burning. Could he really love me? I bet its just because I'm a vampire. He didn't want me as a human. That's why he left me. My mood suddenly turned fierce.

"Edward, you only want me now because I am like yourself. You never wanted me when I was human. So if you think I'm going to run back into your arms you got another thing coming. If you didn't love me then you wont love me now!" At that I turned and walked away.

I ran out of the Cullen's house. I can't believe it. I just screamed at my love. I just couldn't bring myself to consider he did love me. I am still that stupid emo girl, but now I got fangs. I decided to make a MSN account because I bored. I ran back into the house

I made my account: fanggirl_. **(BA/N: Do NOT add this, it was randomly made up.)** I signed in.

_Emofanggirl- Bella_

Imissmygirl- Edward

human2wolf- Jacob

-----

_Emofanggirl has signed in_

human2wolf has signed in

_Emofanggirl_- Hey people!

_human2wolf_- OMG Bellz im so sorry. I left you because I didn't want you to get hurt. Ya, I know your a vampire, but I still love you- Your my best friend. I want to be there for you however I can. Please forgive me. I am a werewolf now. Please ... don't hate me.

_Emofanggirl_- Aww..Jake..You could of told me. I hung out with vampires.. I think I can handle you. Your still my own personal Sun.

_human2wolf_- I still love you baby3

_Imissmygirl_- DAMMIT BELLA! YOU FORGIVE A WEREWOLF BUT YOU DON'T FORGIVE ME! WUTS UP WITH THAT???

_Emofanggirl_- Ugh, Edward, He left for my protection. And atleast he's not around smooching his sister. Ya I heard what you did Edward. So why not go screw yourself. I hate you. I'll never go back to you.

_human2wolf_- OHHH BURN!!!

_Imissmygirl_- BELLA! I DID NOT HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH HER! IT WAS A RUMOR! AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND CUTTING MYSELF WITH DIMAONDS AND GOING AROUND FUCKING HATING MYSELF OVER HURTING! I HATE YOU BELLA!!!

_All sign out._

**Edward's POV:**

I logged into MSN to try to get Bella to understand. Her words cut me deeply. My own words hurt me deeply. I did go around hating myself. It also hurts to know I'm the reason she cuts.

Love. Life. Forever. Meaningless...

I have to get ready for the fight.

"Jasper, We have to fight Argo's Coven. To save Bella. She may hate me, But I still love her. Help me fight."

Jasper looked bewildered. "Edward, She does love you. I know her moods. Yes I shall help you fight." he mumbled.

We trained for a few weeks. Jasper taught me how to fight.  
I don't know how they fight! So I'm doing the best I can do! I think I am ready. I am ready for this fight!

**Bella's POV:**

Those words hurt my deeply. I lied. I loved him with my life. I had to keep myself distracted from this eternal damnation as He once said. I am going to go with Emmett and Carlisle to look for dear sweet Alice.

We traveled all the way from California to Canada to Ohio. We could not find her anywhere. Emmett decided to take me to the Superbowl to keep me entertained. It was Steelers VS. Cardinals.

The Steelers ended up winning. I never cared much about sports but this was entertaining. Its funny how the players thought they were super fast. I laughed to myself. They have No idea! When I laughed, Emmett looked at me like I lost it.

In California, We traveled around and looked at the stores at night. It was truly beautiful there. In Ohio, there was a wintry storm. We went to a small town that reminded me of Forks.

We came back to Forks in about a week.

One day, Carlisle wanted to talk to me in private. "Bella, We have to tell you something. Argo's family isn't what you thought. They are part of the Volturi. Marco was manipulate to fall in love with you by Karina. The truth is, Karina and Argo were to murder you.

"When we found out we knew we had to get you here. So we started a rumor that Edward was with Rose. Then when you came, we told you that Alice was gone, but she wasn't. Where ever we went, it was the opposite of Argo's Coven.

"We are truly sorry to cause you pain. It was the only way to keep you safe. I am truly sorry."

For what seemed like the millionth time, I was speechless. Edward and I got into a fight for no reason on MSN. My dearest sister and best friend was safe. I knew this was what counted. My life was saved because of them.

"Carlisle, I understand." Carlisle's phone began to ring. It was Alice.

_Alice- Carlisle, this is urgent! I saw..._

Carlisle- What did you see?

Emmett- WHAT DID YOU SEE??!?!?!

Alice- Edward is going.. to....

**A/N: What a good place for a cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN! what happened next?!?! Oh by the way, to all your luck I have over 40 reviews now! Thanks alot to all that reviewed! Please review this chapter!  
BA/N: She's only happy 'cause I told her I'd get her to forty. Slap me, but I gave her the idea for so many reviews on Monday. So, um, yeah, what do you guys think this time around? -Heather**


	9. Jokes in a crisis

**Previous**

**Alice- Carlisle, this is urgent! I saw...**

**Carlisle- What did you see?**

**Emmett- WHAT DID YOU SEE??!?!?!**

**Alice- Edward is going.. to....**

**Edward's POV**

I am coming close to my destination. I want them all to pay and pay _bad_. If you mess with _my_ girl your going to pay and die. I love her with my life. I never should of left. I never should of been away from her ever, but this is not my time to complain. I need to make a plan. Jasper is still with me. He is the best fighter ever. I can not find a perfect plan. Its hard being vampires sometimes, we can't sneak, they can smell and with extra "traits" its even harder. While I was thinking I heard a woosh and everything went black.

**Jasper's POV**

I was paying attention to Edward's emotions. What happened to him? He hates himself for leaving, and he is hurt by Bella's words. She did not mean them, she is in love with Edward.

I miss Alice. Its hard being away from her. I wish we would of taken her so we could see her visions - but of course she was being "kidnapped." This sucks. I am so friggin tired of fightning useless vampires - but at least these aren't newborns. I don't know which is worse though, newborns or the Volturi.

I was about to say something to Edward when I heard a vampire in the trees. Before I could move the determained vampire pounced on my brother. My dear sweet brother. I felt the pain. I felt Edward's, my own and I could almost picture Bella's and the rest of the family. This is all my fault. I hurt my brother I should of spoken sooner. Maybe there's a chance. ALICE SHOULD OF SEEN THIS! WHY DIDN'T SHE CALL! .... _*phone rings* _I sighed. There it was, the phone call I needed.

_Alice: Jasper! Edward is going to-_

I cut her off.

**Jasper:** _Alice I am sorry, I was bout ready to say something when the vampire attacked. This is all my fault. But there might be a chance. I will take him._

I cut the phone off so I wouldn't have to hear the suffering.

I picked up my poor sweet brother and ran for Forks.

**Jacob's POV**

This is the best. I have Bella back into my life. She revolves around my life. She is my life. I am in love with her. I wonder if she loves me. I need her in my life. I know she likes that Cullen guy but...he hurt her twice! What can beat that. Alice had a vision. She said that Cullen is going to die. I looked over at Bella. The pain in her eyes were much worse then when he left her. I have to be there for her. I jumped up and ran to where Jasper and Edward might be. I asked Emmett to come with me secretly. I need a vampire as well - even though it stinks.

I was eating my 25th footlong hotdog when Emmett glanced at me. "Jeez Jacob, eat more like a pig than a dog!" I glared at Emmett.

"Atleast its not a grizzley!"

"Oh yeah Jacob! I VANT TO SUCK VA VLOOD!~ I WUV WEREWOLF BLOOD!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. The dude's got a sence of humor even in a crisis.

"OoO ScArY, I would love to feel the warm liquity venom in my body."

"Hehe! good idea. JACOB! THE SUPER VAMPUP!!! BAHAHAHA!" Emmett is so weird.

"Yay! I shall be a super dog! I will make Beetoven and Clifford look like a child! I am.. JAKEY THEE SUPER VAMPPUP OF THEE WORLD! MUWAHAHAHAH!" Emmett looked at my like I lost it. I burst out laughing. Had I gone crazy? I am getting along with my enemy. Oh well.

"I want to be a VAMPWITCH! I CAN CAST SPELLS AND SUCK BLOOD! SO RAD!" This time I was looking at him like he lost it.

Ugh then blondie had to jump in. "Ugh, boys you know we have to save Edward." Grr, the bitch always has to ruin our fun.

**A/N Hey guys, I know its short! But i wanted a break from all the depression. I hope you like the jokes hahaha. I am really hyper! Please leave reviews! Oh.. I might get grounded ... Long story. Sorry for making you wait for so long! Anyways hope you like it! **

**BA/N: My Lord. Her long story isn't that long, she got a detention, three 0's, and three F's on her grade card. But, we hope you liked it, and expect to see more when I get them. (I'll probably end up typing them, and beta'ing, after she writes them.) -Heather**


	10. Die or not to die

**Carlisle's POV**

Edward was not going to die if I have any say in brought him back to forks as Jacob and Emmett were goofing off. I checked out Edward. He was not dead. The poor guy has a rare case of vampire bipolar disease- It causes them to get really grouchy, depressed and sometimes can black out. (It is kinda funny considering we don't sleep.) Bella's look on her face was unbearable. Hurt, devistated, worried. I hope she doesnt go into VBD. ...

Why did he have to leave I am tired of our family being blah. Even Rosalie is thinking of someone other than herself right now.. wow......

**Bella POV**

I can't believe it. My Edward. My true love. My one and my only. He could die. My eyes were pitch black from depression.

Carlisle told me that Edward was in the state of VBD. I hope He gets out of it. He was so depressed he blacked out. Kinda hilarous. I am glad that Jacob is back in my life though. He always makes life bearable.

I decided to get on MSN _again_.

**A/N- I dont remember what I put as their names and im to lazy to look so I'm making new names. ;)**

**Lovelifemeaningless- Bella**

**Shopping_is_the_life- Alice**

**Tornin2- Edward**

**BrotherBear- Emmett**

**Sexyqueen- Rosalie**

**WolfPower- Jacob**

All sign in

Lovelifemeaningless- Hey everyone

WolfPower- Bella I need to talk to you... I think I need to go away from you. I am so sorry. I will always love you- in a way but I cant be to involved

Lovelifemeaningless-..wait..what?? wut did i do? i am sorry jake! please dont go!

WolfPower- I'm sorry Bellz

wolfpower signs out

BrotherBear- AWW! BELLA ITLL BE OK! HES A JERK!

LoveLifemeaningless- no its not. everyone hates me. i have no love in my life. i have nothing.

LoveLifemeaningless signs out

Sexyqueen- Ugh that douche.

Shopping_is_the_life- OMG! .......

Sexyqueen-.. i hate this. i hate people mopping around! *sighs*

all sign out

**Bella's Pov still**

I just got on MSN to keep myself preoccupied. I can't believe it. My bestfriend.. my companion. Disowned me. I am seriously the worst person over.

love..life..meaning.. over. I am going to italy

I took the nearest plane to the other side of the world. I left secretly. It was a split decision so Alice couldn't see. While I was out.. I saw a very hansome human boy. He had medium brown hair, green eyes and wore the color blue. He looked like he had a good since of humor. I felt the strange eletric current go through me. This time, I knew I wasn't being manipulated. I was falling for the strange human. The boy looked over at me and smiled. I hope he comes over and talks.

At that time Edward came over. He looked devistated but beatiful as ever. He must of woken back up.

"Isabella, I have something to say. I am so very sorry. I am in love with you and only you I-..." He cut off short and looked at a beautiful blond in the horrifying red eyes. He smiled and ran for her.

He loved another girl. .. my life is meaningless. Just the need .. to go to Italy. No one would have to see this horrifying stupid person ever again.

Bella will soon be over. The human came over to me. It was kinda strange.. he said he would be there for me and he let me cry for hours. Sometimes it suck's having the human trait's power. The human young man took me to his home.

**Cody's POV**

I was just hanging out with my bestfriends Katie and Kelly when I looked over and there stood this amazing beatiful girl. I felt a strange electric current go threw me. I felt the urge to go touch her. It was weird. She had long wavy dark brown hair and black eyes. She looked hurt. I wonder what happened. I have a feeling I was falling in love with this girl.

I looked up and their was this man with strange topaz eyes and bronze hair. Looking at the beatiful girl. She looked at him, her eyes seemed to sparkle when he said something that looked like "I love you..." Darn the girl was taken. Well of course she was .. she was probably the most beatiful girl ever. ...

I looked over at the girl and I saw some tears in her eyes. I followed her gaze at the man and the girl he was with. He lied to her. I felt a pang of anger. I ran over to the girl.

She looked over at me and looked kinda scared. "Miss, are you ohkay? I am here for you if you need me." I took my advantage and hugged her. She started to cry in my chest. I pulled her up in my lap and let her cry.... I wanted to kill the bronze haired bastard.

I took the girl to my house. She fell asleep on my couch. I looked deep into her eyes. She looked really pained. I want to help her. I needed to help her. I want this girl as my own.

I am falling for this beautiful women.

It was around twilight when Bella **Did I have them tell each others names? Ooops! I guess they know now!** woke up. She had me go to the Cullen household.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Edward's POV**

I was going to tell Bella I was sorry and I loved her. "Isabella, I have something to say. I am so very sorry. I am in love with you and only you I-..." I trailed off when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long blond hair and those georgous topaz eyes. She smiled at me and I knew I was in love. The back of my mind told me to stay far away from the girl, but I didn't listen. I forgot all about Bella Swan. I am falling for the blond beauty.

I walked over to her. "Hey there love what's ya name?" I was trying to be really flirty. "Hey baby, I am Casandra." I smiled, beautiful name for a sexy women. "Do you wanna go to my house baby? I have a huge house and I have a huge room and a big bed." I knew deep down this was a mistake.

I took her to my house. Alice and Emmett were at the door. Stupid physic black haired bitch. Woah? Was that me? Oh well. Emmett looked like he was going to kill me and Alice wanted to cry. There was a human here. I could smell him. He smelled really good but I didn't care. Then I saw him with bella. They were cuddling by the fireplace.**Do they have a fireplace? Oh well they do now. **Then I smelled the smell I thought I would never smell again. Bella's human blood. Jasper looking pained.

How did she become a human again? Who was the human .. little boy. The thoughts in my head on the topic disappeared and I was staring back into Casandra's _topaz_ eyes.

**Hehe another Cliff hanger! Ok.. if you haven't gotten this. Edward is the only one who sees Casandra's eyes topaz. Everyone else sees them red. Hope you llike the chapter! by the way. My bestfriend's name is Cody. . Please review! Love ya all! and by the way, I was grounded and so yeah! I am soo sorry! Hope ya love the chapter! **


End file.
